Gundam Build Divers Re:Rise - The Neoteric Divers
by SakushiRyu
Summary: A god which can travel between parallel dimensions and a powerful super A.I. construct meet, and Regene Regetta starts a new project with their help. [Alternative title devised by Genesis Omega Dragon and filed in Veda's network: In a parallel dimension, Regene raises an Innovade who partakes Gunpla Battles. What could go wrong?]


**Well, hi there! Thanks for checking this story out and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**So this is a one-shot but based on the feedback from you readers that could change. In any case, this is a crossover between Gundam 00, Gundam Build Divers Re:Rise, **_**and **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! but from the latter, only one Monster Card is mentioned, which is Genesis Omega Dragon, and the summary already says everything you should need to know about him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00, Gundam Build Divers Re:Rise, their characters and Gundams, or Genesis Omega Dragon. But I do own this story, its OC and custom Gundams.**

* * *

**A New Dawn**

* * *

Did Aeolia Schenberg ever mention parallel dimensions in his plan? Or did he even favor the existence of such a supernatural phenomenon?

The answer to both questions is no, however, it's hard to tell if that's really the case: Aeolia predicted "dialogues that are to come" with unspecified interlocutors, so when a god which can travel between parallel dimensions knocks at your door, you'd think Aeolia was referring to this event.

Aeolia is deceased. Unless this god named Genesis Omega Dragon, or G.O.D. for short, brings Aeolia to the future- which he didn't seem intent in obliging-, there are no possible ways to clarify these doubts.

_I honestly don't crave to discover that. What I'm more interested in is my little project..._

Two red eyes focused on a fourteen-year-old who was currently staring at shelves filled with packs of plastic model kits depicting humanoid vehicles. The red-eyed person had fair skin, unruly purple hair, and wore a pink, short-sleeved button-up shirt over a yellow, long-sleeved shirt, sand khaki pants, and brown boots.

"I thought you finished your Noctifer Gundam, Neo." he folded his arms. He didn't say that because they had a financial problem; Veda has entrusted him with a large sum of money, which is always refilled at the end of the month. No, he said that because he's curious.

The younger male, who had fair skin, short, unruly dark blue hair with two lighter bangs spiking over his forehead, jade eyes, and wore a pale teal hoodie over a black shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes with purple soles, turned at the taller red-eyed person.

"Noctifer is finished." Neo confirmed. "But now I'm working on your Gunpla, Regene."

Regene let out a smirk. "For me? We talked about this while you were designing it. I'm not good at piloting Gunplas." he remarked.

"When I was uncertain if I should start playing Gunpla or not, you asked me what was holding me back. I said I didn't know how to pilot a Gunpla. Your reply was 'then learn how to'." Neo turned back to the shelves. "If you're not good, then learn to be good."

Regene hummed back. Cheeky answer... It reminded him of New Atom, a fellow Innovade who just happens to share Neo's DNA and base sequence pattern. By all means that didn't mean Neo and New will have the same personality...maybe some allusions here and there. Regene's personally happy of that: New can sometimes be such a bother.

Neo grabbed a pack, catching Regene's attention. It was called GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, and Neo nodded at it before heading to the cash desk, followed by Regene.

"Have a nice day!" the cashier said to a customer who was leaving. "Oh, Neo-kun! Long time no see." he greeted him when he placed the kit on the desk. "Planning some modifications for your Gunpla?"

"No, Matsumura-san." Neo politely replied. "It's for Regene's Gunpla."

"How kind of you to help your brother make a Gunpla!" Matsumura's smile widen.

"How kind indeed." Regene added with a chuckle, getting his wallet ready.

Neo takes after Shin Sekai, another individual who shares his and New's DNA and base sequence pattern. Akin to Shin, Neo's collected and diligent but doesn't know he's an Innovade- albeit Shin discovered he is one six years ago-, so he isn't aware of their original dimension and Veda, which was continuously receiving the feelings and thoughts of Neo and was filing them away.

Veda's filed away Shin's gloomy past and sentiments tied to war and despair, but now it's storing Neo's bright life and passion towards Gunpla Battles. That's what Regene's project was all about. He still couldn't understand why Tieria Erde fussed so much when he submitted the plan.

"_Because you also planned to tell Neo the truth one day just to see his reaction, Regene Regetta._" a male voice suddenly echoed in his mind. It was Tieria, addressing him via their telepathic link, which could strangely work between parallel dimensions.

"_I wanted to collect data. That's all._" Regene remarked while he waved a hand at Matsumura as he and Neo left the store, which was called The Gundam Base.

"_But to do so by hurting Neo Neoteric's feelings is foul._" Tieria argued. "_The only reason why I let you start this project is because you won't reveal anything._"

"_Yes, yes, and you can monitor me through the backdoor in my eyes and mind so I can't sell down the river._" Regene added with a roll of his eyes, ending the discussion.

_...(Later - at night)..._

Regene sighed as he wiped the last dish clean, placing it away in the wall cabinet before closing it. He honestly wasn't a big fan of human activities like eating and cleaning, but he had to roll with them and not blow his cover. Also...today's his turn to wash the dishes and take the trash out, so he had to oblige for Neo's sake.

Speaking of Neo...

"It's getting late." Regene clapped his hands, causing Neo to jolt in his chair. He was sitting at his desk and was constructing a Gunpla. "You have school tomorrow and you've already pulled an all-nighter yesterday. Off you go!"

"One sec..." Neo returned his attention to the Gunpla. "Its left arm and colors—"

"Yes, yes, I'll finish those." Regene clasped the toy and its remaining arm out of Neo's hands, earning a pout from the youth. He answered with a flat stare, prompting Neo to sigh and go change into his pajamas.

Regene will never stop to admire how differently Gundams were used in this dimension: for entertainment, available to everyone in stores as plastic models called Gunplas that you can build with your own hands and customize as you please, then use them in Gunpla Battle Nexus Online, or GBN for short, an online game where you become a pilot dubbed Diver. For someone who knows Gundams as war weapons, it's a strange sight.

While Neo's going to think Regene's at work, he's going to stay home and finish the Gunpla. He has to find something to do instead of just twiddling his thumbs.

_...(The next day - after school - at The Gundam Base)..._

There's a room in the shop reserved to the Diver Gear, the machinery players use to log into GBN, and out of four, currently one was being used by another youth. That left three, more than enough for the two.

They each sat down at a station, equipped a headset, and inserted their GBN log in discs.

[ID data confirmed.] an A.I. said with a female voice as they finished. [Please scan your Gunpla.]

After depositing their Gunplas over the discs, the models were surrounded by yellow particles that shattered like glass when their eyes suddenly lit up.

[Are you ready to dive?] the A.I. asked and the two grabbed the control sticks. [Go!]

The system was loaded up, and they came back to in a large lobby filled with avatars chatting between themselves, logging in and out or leaving the area. Regen chose to make his avatar wear the outfit Innovades wore for a short time after the United Nations Forces' victory over Celestial Being in A.D. 2307. Neo, on the other hand, wore Celestial Being's uniform of A.D. 2312, his jacket adorned gray hues and his gloves were dark and fingerless, and his two light blue bangs spiked backwards now.

Regene wasn't a big fan of the outfit he had to wear in A.D. 2312, hence why he chose this one. But to think both outfits and Neo's own were available in this online game... Was it a pure coincidence they're obtainable here too? Or did the presence of parallel dimensions cause similar things to exist in both? Regene ran simulations once, but he couldn't find a concrete answer. They'll remain the mysteries of life.

"Oh, Neo, Regene, how's it going?" a sunny, young man walked up to them. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hi, Magee-san." Neo greeted him with a flat stare. He didn't despise the man—on the contrary, Magee is an old acquaintance who acted as a guide to Neo during his first time in GBN. He's a veteran who operates his own bar in the Down Town area, but from time to time he volunteers as a navigator to beginners and exchanges information with anyone. Neo and Regene have been at his bar several times for special info, like future updates or events and prizes. "We've come to try our Gunplas."

"Hoh, so you finished Noctifer and Regene's Gunpla? That's music to my ears!" Magee's smile widen. Neo's consulted him about the Gunplas to buy, so Magee's happy he was of good help and he knew both Divers will enjoy themselves! He placed a hand next to his mouth. "I heard today's Survival Missions give bonus rewards to those who defeat the enemy Gunpla."

"Thank you, Magee-san." Neo's lips formed a faint smile, and Magee gave a wink in reply. Regene folded his arms with a smirk, amused by how lucky the young Innovade was to find a reliable info provider in this large VR. Well, luck can be one's strength too.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Magee said before he excused himself and headed towards a couple of beginners. Neo and Regene went to the Mission Counter, where they registered for the oncoming Survival Mission.

Neo pulled up the details about the match. "Five and a half minutes until the next one starts."

"Shall we head to the hangar and prepare to sortie?" Regene offered, but he already knew the answer. He could read Neo's eagerness to start in his eyes, unlike his face which stayed the same.

Neo nodded and transferred the two of them to a hangar area, where their Gunplas were. The youth turned at his own, a CB-001 1 Gundam primarily colored gray with manitou blue, the usual black parts, cyan eyes, and a modified GN Shield with round edges.

"Nervous?" Regene asked.

"It's my first time piloting the completed Noctifer." Neo glanced at him. Regene raised an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "So yeah, I'm nervous. Though only a little." he gave a faint smile again. "Because there's someone who backs me up."

Regene hummed and turned at his Gunpla. It was the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam, its chest purple, its antennas gold, and its soles and shield a dark magenta. He straightened his glasses and turned at Neo.

"It's time." Regene's smirk widen. "After you."

Neo nodded and teleported himself into his mobile suit's cockpit. He grasped its control sticks and activated its engines, causing its eyes to glow to life. It's time for one of his favorites: sortie. He made Noctifer walk to the catapult deck, stepping onto a platform.

[Launch preparations complete.] an A.I.'s voice echoed in the deck.

"Noctifer Gundam, Neo, taking off!" he shouted, the platform thrusting forward, launching Noctifer out of the deck. Something about the shout and the launch thrilled Neo.

"Gundam Regina, Regene, commencing mission." Regene followed after Neo, leaving the deck in his Gunpla.

The area around them changed into outer space with asteroids and other Divers piloting their Gunplas around them, all waiting to start the mission. Earth, the Moon, and a list of the present Divers were visible in the distance.

[What's the plan?] a live feed of Regene opened in Neo's cockpit.

"We should get some distance." Neo said, opening a map beside the feed. "The boundaries don't let us wander off and more than probably the enemy Gunpla will spawn right here, in the middle of the area. For now let's find shelter: point C-4."

[Roger.] Regene chuckled as the feed ended. The two units flew to the arranged point, which had a good view of where they stood seconds ago. Opening a zoomed view, Regene noted others following their example or just staying where they spawned. He then looked at the Divers list: all thirty players have been gathered and a half minute's left until the mission starts.

[Prepare to activate the Optical Camouflage when the countdown reaches 0.] Neo's voice only message told.

"Roger." Regene said back, this time grinning. "He's so thoughtful." he thought out loud. "Not that I'm complaining. It's better than a refractory and happy-go-lucky attitude."

[Are you ready?] an A.I.'s voice spoke in the area. [Mission, start!]

"Deploying Optical Camouflage." Neo and Regene stated in unison, and their mobile suits vanished, invisible to the naked eye and undetectable by radar or other similar sensors.

_BANG BANG_

The sound of two beams being fired echoed from above and each struck a Gundam, making them explode. Descending from the distance was a large A.I. mobile armor, it dual-wielded beam rifles, and its ID displayed "YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe". Neo narrowed his eyes: as usual, the enemy in a Survival Mission is a mobile armor, but he never encountered this machine before.

Two Gundams fired from their own beam rifles at the Gells-Ghe, but it effortlessly deflected them by deploying an energy shield. After deactivating its shield, Gells-Ghe fired two beams from each rifle and struck the two Gundams, destroying them as well.

Another Gundam shot at it from behind, but the Gells-Ghe spun around incredibly quickly and used its shields, then fired a beam. The Gundam was able to dodge it, but it didn't see the second beam the Gells-Ghe fired and was struck by it.

"Five Gundams already?" Regene was surprised: these humans knew how to create war machines and versatile A.I.s alright. Or maybe the Divers weren't strong enough?

Three axe-wielding Gundams charged at it, two from the front and one from behind. The Gells-Ghe fired beams at the two in front, but they managed to dodge all of them and raised their axes to strike—when two pincer-like legs suddenly extended from the machine's front, clasping both Gundams by the waist. Each leg then fired a beam, destroying the captured mobile suits. The one charging from behind was also shot down by two cannons mounted on the rear of the mobile armor.

[Did you see that?] Regene addressed his comrade.

"Yeah." Neo nodded. The Gells-Ghe had to turn around to deploy its shield and it had cannons on the rear. "This thing can only deploy a frontal barrier. If that's the case... I'll act a decoy and try to lure its blind spot towards you. Shoot it down with the Mega Launcher."

[Very well.] Regene nodded back.

Noctifer and Regina flew off to different courses, and since they're on the move, the Optical Camouflage deactivated on its own. By the looks of things, the remaining Divers chose to hide until the match's over, and Neo would've considered doing the same thing if it wasn't for the extra rewards at stake.

Neo raised his beam rifles and fired, but the Gells-Ghe dodged it, its attention now fully on him. The young Diver narrowed his eyes and Noctifer's eyes flashed: let their first battle commence.

Neo fired four beams, one after the other, prompting the Gells-Ghe to use its shield, and Neo dashed forward. The Gells-Ghe copied Neo by shooting, but Noctifer used the shield mounted on its left forearm to block the beams. The pincers tried to catch Noctifer once it entered their range, but a beam saber emerged from Noctifer's shield and—

_SLASH_

With a single swing of its arm, Neo was able to cut off both pincers which then exploded, obscuring the Gells-Ghe's vision with the smoke.

"You're finished." Neo whispered as he swung Noctifer's beam saber at the mobile armor's head. Regene's back up may not be needed—

_THUD_

"Dammit...!" Neo hissed as something struck the shield and made the attack miss, and he quickly fell back before the Gells-Ghe could aim its rifles at him. What was that? Neo glanced to the side, seeing a leg-like construct flying his way. Great, the enemy was equipped with Fangs, remote-controlled weaponry.

The Gells-Ghe's eyes flashed as three additional Fangs detached from its body and flew at Neo, which caused him to grit his teeth. If that wasn't enough, the machine also charged towards him.

_Someone's in trouble. _Regene thought as he kept Regina's Mega Launcher aimed at the Gells-Ghe in the distance. He couldn't fire yet as it was still charging, but unless the enemy stopped moving and was occupied, he can't hope to hit his target.

Noctifer aimed its weapon and fired multiple beams, out of which only one struck a Fang and destroyed it. The Fangs and Gells-Ghe shot back, but Noctifer's shield deployed a barrier of its own by forfeiting the beam saber, deflecting all the beams.

_It's drawing me away from Regene. _Neo thought. _At this rate, it'll leave the Mega Launcher's range...!_

_BANG BANG_

Neo's eyes widen in surprise as two Fangs were each struck by a beam, exploding. He and the Gells-Ghe glanced to the side, seeing a teal, black, and white colored Wodom standing on an asteroid.

"Hoh?" Regene smirked. Someone decided to join their hunt.

_An opening! _Neo narrowed his eyes when the Gells-Ghe turned at the Wodom. Noctifer suddenly launched forward, flying past the remaining Fang and replacing its barrier for the beam saber. "You're mine!"

The Gells-Ghe glanced back at him and deployed its shield, stopping the saber from reaching its head. The last Fang aimed at Noctifer, but the Wodom shot it down before it could strike Neo.

"Regene, now!" the young Innovade shouted through a live feed at his comrade.

"Charging with high density compressed particles, completed." Regene declared as the two barrels that formed Regina's Mega Launcher split apart to reveal a cannon. "GN Mega Launcher, releasing compressed particles!"

After pressing the right control stick's trigger, the new cannon let loose a large energy stream that headed for the Gells-Ghe. Neo immediately flew away from the mobile armor, which turned its head around just in time to witness the energy stream wash over itself.

_BOOM!_

[Congratulations!] the A.I. cried out as the Gells-Ghe exploded. [You got a special bonus!]

"...It's over...We won." Neo sighed in relief. That felt...rather amazing; winning Gunpla Battles with his completed Noctifer. He let out a smile: is this the feeling Divers battle for?

[Good job, Neo.] Regene and his Regina flew to his side. [But we weren't the only ones to deal the coup de grâce. Don't you think it would be nice to thank them?]

Neo's eyes widen in realization: the Wodom which helped them! Neo looked around, spotting them flying towards the Exit Portal like the other survivors were doing.

"You, the Diver with a Wodom!" he shouted and flew to them. The mysterious Diver halted and glanced at him. "Thanks to you, we won. I'm grateful for your support."

[...I wanted the bonus rewards.] a female replied through a voice only feed.

Understandable, after all, Neo and Regene were after the same thing. Neo outstretched Noctifer's free hand but the Wodom Diver just stared at it, prompting Neo to lower it.

"Sorry, I guess I'm an old-school person." he apologized. Wasn't this the part where they shake hands?

[No, it's fine.] the female suddenly raised her mobile suit's hand.

"Oh. I see." Neo smiled faintly and shook the hand. "I'm Neo."

[...May.] she said when they parted hands. Neo watched silently as May then left through the portal; he could feel the aura of a lone wolf radiating from her, which was evident by how carefully her Gunpla was built, hence why he didn't invite her into his team. She could've been a great addition, though.

"Someone developed a crush." Regene teased the young Innovade.

[It's not a crush.] Neo remarked flatly and eyes half-lidded.

Regene couldn't hide his amusement. "You said it, not me." he chuckled. Oh, this little project _was _interesting indeed.

* * *

**I have to say, this was an enjoyable ride. I had to make a major change to my other Gundam one-shot while writing this, which did impact this story: it's about the species Shin Sekai's part of. Originally, Shin was a human-Innovator hybrid (later in the series a "human-Innovade hybrid" when Tieria makes the distinction between Innovators and Innovades), but I realized even as an Innovade he could've completed his raison d'être.**

**Anew Returner helped me realize this, after all, when her Innovade programming isn't activated she's a totally different person and doesn't know she's an Innovade. So the same could've been done to Shin, with implanted memories and goals and such. In the end, Veda would still be connected to him and could store his emotions/thoughts.**

**I haven't read the mangas/novels associated to **_**Gundam 00**_**, so the "Gundam 00"-side of this story follows only the anime adaptation, but that didn't stop me from using the GRM Gundam (which was briefly piloted by Regene in **_**Gundam 00I**_**) and the 1 Gundam. They're the same but with different colors.**

**Regina in Italian translates to "Queen", which in my opinion fits with Regene's name; **_**Reg**_**ene **_**Reg**_**etta, **_**Reg**_**ina. Noctifer, on the other hand, is the name used by the Roman poet Catullus for the Planet Venus in its evening aspect and translates to "Night-Bringer". This name, the title of the chapter, and Neo Neoteric are all references to my other Gundam story.**

**The suit Regene wears in GBN is the one Innovades wore in Season 1, Episode 25. And now, the reason why I chose Regene to come to this dimension: he doesn't appear in **_**A Wakening of the Trailblazer**_** (unless I missed it and in which case I'm an idiot), so I decided to give the 'reason' why he doesn't appear, which is "he's busy in a parallel dimension" (these events take place one year before the movie's start). Regene is the type of person who would put up an act to accomplish their own goals, hence why he fits the role of 'Neo's brother', and Tieria is there to control him 24/7.**

**Regarding the bonus rewards of the Mission, the way I imagined it was "you defeat the enemy, you get bonus EXP, but today you get armor and weapons too."**

**I also made an addition to the Gells-Ghe, mainly its Fangs. They're the four legs on the machine's sides, and are equipped with beam emitters that can fire beams or emit a short beam blade, but they need to return to Gells-Ghe to recharge. I guess I wanted to make it stronger and squeeze May in, and I regret nothing.**


End file.
